The Time of My Life
by Z2vy
Summary: Fiction centrée sur Quinn. Je voulais du Fabrevans, alors je le fais par moi-même. Situé, disons, après la saison 3, mais ils sont toujours au lycée. Parce que je suis logique comme gens. Les New Direction sont présents et pimentent l'histoire. Il pourra y avoir d'autres couples au cours du développement. (Je ne sais pas trop où je vais. leul)
1. Chapitre 1 - La Routine

_J'ai cherché des fanfictions Fabrevans, mais honnêtement, dans notre belle langue de Molière, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose._  
_Et ça me chagrine un peu, car c'est un pairing que j'apprécie vraiment, probablement mon favori de Glee, m'étant mise à cette série il y a peu. _  
_Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut être l'occasion de réécrire un peu._  
_Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait de fiction, alors je dois être rouillée, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où va me mener celle-ci, je la fais de façon impulsive. Je la continuerai si ça en vaut la peine. _

_Je ne détiens aucuns droit sur les personnages et la série.  
Tout ça, tout ça._

_Yésépascequejefaissalut._

_Bonne lecture. (a)_

* * *

C'était un cours ennuyeux, encore une fois. Mais il fallait bien le suivre, car après tout les bonnes notes étaient parfaites pour vous aider à soigner votre image. Et jusque là, ça n'avait pas failli. Se teindre les cheveux en rose, se faire tatouer le portrait d'un idole au creux des reins, se faire percer le nez, rejeter toute personne ayant un jour croisé sa route auparavant. Tout cela n'avait pas été oublié si facilement, mais les notes l'y avaient aidé. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas continuer à travailler.

« C'est ainsi que les adversaires de Platon qui en étaient experts, étaient appelés des Sophistes. » termina M. Hopper, professeur de philosophie, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Immédiatement couverte par l'agitation de chaque élève qui s'affairait à refermer son sac afin de quitter rapidement la salle.

La jeune fille en fit de même. Elle n'avait rien contre la philosophie, c'était une matière comme une autre, mais elle n'allait pas non plus en redemander. Quinn se redressa en poussant sa chaise afin de la replacer sous sa table avant de faire volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car à peine le seuil de la salle de classe fut-il franchi, qu'une voix l'interpella alors qu'elle entamait sa marche dans le couloir.

« Quinn ! » répéta la diva en reprenant son souffle, s'arrêtant au niveau de la blonde qui s'était immobilisée.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle simplement en arquant un sourcil, piquée par la curiosité, bien que pressée de rentrer chez elle après cette journée extraordinairement ordinaire.

« Tu n'es pas venue à la séance du Glee club tout à l'heure. Sue prépare encore un coup foireux ?» lui fit alors remarquer la jeune fille en passant son sac sur son épaule, afin de paraître moins débraillée.

Quinn resserra le sien sur son épaule également, dans un réflexe un peu défensif.  
Elle était de nouveau dans les Cheerleaders, mais son absence plus tôt au club n'y était pas due. Aussi s'empressa t-elle de rassurer sa camarade.

« Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. J'avais juste... » affirma t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Rachel Berry. Elle avait beau être devenue amie, la blonde ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien garder pour elle. Lui dire quelque chose en espérant qu'elle ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, c'était comme espérer que la brune lui donnerait un solo bien gentiment. « … des choses à faire. »

La brunette arqua un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules avec cet éternel petit air supérieur qui avait autrefois le don d'agacer la blonde, bien qu'à présent elle s'y était faite.

« Tant mieux, parce que mener une croisade aurait été vraiment déplaisant, d'autant que ça m'aurait retardé, je t'ai dit que je revisitais le répertoire de Bernadette Peters ce mois-ci ? »

Quinn roula légèrement des yeux. Elle en avait parlé une bonne dizaine de fois aujourd'hui. C'était du Rachel tout craché.

« Enfin bref, on fait une fête chez moi ce week-end, mes pères sont allés voir un vieil ami et ils m'ont autorisé à inviter du monde puisqu'ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant que je l'avais fait la dernière fois. » continua la brune. « Évidemment tu es invitée. Alors à Samedi ! » conclut-elle avant de dépasser la blonde la tête haute avec un énorme sourire dont elle avait le secret. Cela fit sourire la blonde qui était toujours plus ou moins amusée par l'attitude de son amie, bien que cela avait parfois tendance à l'agacer quand elle était de mauvais poil. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de refuser, mais après tout, elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait y aller ou non. Elle enverrait un message à Rachel pour la prévenir si elle ne venait pas, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

En réalité, elle pensait ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre, car sa mère refuserait de lui prêter la voiture pour ce week-end, en ayant elle-même besoin. Et n'ayant pas de petit-ami, elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir se faire gracieusement déposer. Elle soupira et se retourna afin de reprendre sa marche vers la sortie de l'établissement. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit la brunette. Elle avait remarqué son absence... Enfin bien évidemment il n'était que douze, alors ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant, mais elle avait toujours cette envie de sourire en pensant qu'au Glee Club, on remarquait son absence. Chez les Cheerleaders également, mais principalement parce que Sue remarquait la moindre absence ou manquement à ses règles de dictateur russe. Elle serra son classeur contre sa poitrine. Elle avait beau dire, Sue n'était peut être pas très orthodoxe comme coach, mais elle était réellement heureuse d'avoir réintégrée les Cheerleaders. Elle se sentait juste... à nouveau elle-même. C'était un peu stupide, après tout, ce n'était qu'un sport, mais ça comptait pour elle, pour la réputation, oui, elle n'allait pas se mentir, mais aussi pour tout ce que cela apportait à son quotidien : Une discipline, un équilibre.

Elle descendit les marches, quand elle remarqua une chevelure blonde platine attendant un peu plus loin... Devant sa voiture en fait. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage de poupée. Sam jouait encore les angoissés. Enfin il ne jouait pas vraiment, il l'était, mais ça la blonde n'en était pas persuadée. Elle le dépassa en sortant la clé du véhicule de son sac afin d'en déverrouiller l'une des portes et d'ouvrir celle du côté conducteur, déposant son classeur et son sac sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? » le taquina t-elle sans pour autant le regarder, grimpant dans sa voiture, avant de finalement se décider à tourner son attention vers le blond, pivotant son cou vers ce dernier.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue à la répet' tout à l'heure ? Y a un problème ? Du genre la-cheerleader-branchée-ne-va-pas-dans-un-club-de-looser seconde édition ? » demanda t-il en se rapprochant de la portière avant de se pencher vers la blonde en s'appuyant sur le toit de l'automobile.

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça... » soupira t-elle bien qu'un peu amusée autant qu'attendrie par son petit air inquiet et contrarié. Croisant son regard elle poursuivit. « Non, ça n'a rien à avoir, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée d'accord ? » se justifia t-elle, se disant que cette excuse passerait mieux avec Sam qu'un « j'avais des trucs à faire » qui aurait entraîné une multitude de question visant à savoir ce que ces trucs pouvaient bien être. Sam Evans pouvait se montrer très envahissant comme ami. C'était probablement son meilleur ami d'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, c'était le genre de chose qui ne se disait pas.

« Oh... Qu'est-ce qui te fatigue tant ? »

Urg. Il trouvait toujours des questions à poser. Toujours. C'était affolant.

« La vie ! » déclara alors la blonde de manière théâtrale avant de rire pour se débarrasser gentiment des questions un peu trop pressantes du jeune homme. Elle maintint son sourire afin de le convaincre qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien, puis pencha légèrement la tête en posant ses mains sur le volant.

« Maintenant, tu montes ou tu t'en vas, mais tu libères ma portière. » lui annonça t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, provoquant le sourire du blond, qui n'arrivait jamais à résister à ces yeux verts bien longtemps.

« C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas ! » déclara t-il, enjoué en faisant le tour de la voiture. La blonde n'y fit pas attention, le prenant sur le ton de l'humour comme toujours, fermant sa propre portière en démarrant quand la porte côté passager s'ouvrit et qu'un Sam sûr de lui et souriant s'y installa. Quinn le regarda en clignant des yeux, avant de lui lancer un regard appuyé, un sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

« Sam. Tu as ta voiture, tu vas la laisser ici ? » lui rappela t-elle avant de laisser s'échapper un léger rire en voyant l'air surprit du blond qui s'empressa de réagir en quittant la voiture.  
« Ah oui t'as raison ! »

« La porte Sam ! » lui lança Quinn, poussant ce dernier à revenir, pour la fermer, légèrement gêné par sa propre bêtise. Il avait tendance à être vraiment tête en l'air quand Quinn était à proximité, et tout le monde le prenait pour un imbécile par moment. Parfois, ça lui pesait vraiment de passer pour l'idiot du village mais c'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

« On se voit Samedi alors ! » lui dit-il tandis qu'il quittait le champ de vision de la blonde probablement pour rejoindre sa propre voiture. Quinn soupira d'amusement et secoua la tête. Celui là pouvait vraiment se montrer adorablement tête en l'air par moment. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, après tout. La blonde démarra.  
C'était assez bizarre, mais Sam était le seul garçon avec qui elle était sorti, avec qui elle avait rompu, mais pourtant avec qui elle s'entendait encore si bien malgré tout. Il lui en avait voulu au début, elle n'en doutait pas, mais son amitié était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait infiniment. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu finalement.

Finn, Puck, elle les voyait toujours, tous les jours, elle leur parlait, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle ne pouvait pas rire avec eux comme elle riait avec Sam, elle ne pouvait pas se confier comme elle le faisait avec lui. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'aider Sam lorsqu'il avait eu ses problèmes financier, et elle savait qu'elle le referait sans hésiter. Sam était une sorte de bisounours, il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu tous les droits à ses yeux, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous donnait l'occasion de faire des erreurs autant que l'impression d'être exceptionnelle. Quand Sam la regardait, quand elle croisait ses prunelles d'un bleu étincelant, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il l'aimait, simplement, ce n'était plus de l'amour, mais de l'amitié. Ca lui allait.

* * *

_Je ne me suis pas relue, alors il est probable qu'il y ait des fautes, c'est même certain en fait. J'éditerai quand je le relirai. _

_Sinon, c'potable ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Bien aimée technologie

**Bonjour tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews.  
Je suis contente de constater que ça en tente certaines. (a)**

**Donc je pense poster une fois par semaine, ça me parait faisable puisque j'ai pris de l'avance dans les chapitres.  
Celui ci est assez court au final, mais c'est histoire de continuer à instaurer l'histoire tout ça.**

Bref, bonne lecture. ; v ;

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Bien aimée technologie

La blonde s'échoua sur son lit après avoir déposé son sac non loin de ce dernier. Elle souffla un peu et attrapa son oreiller, où elle blottit sa joue en fermant les yeux. Elle avait juste envie de dormir, de faire le vide. Tout allait bien, pour une fois, tout était parfait... ou presque. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix. Ou peut être qu'en essayant de penser à autre chose, comme à ce qu'elle pourrait chanter au Glee Club cette semaine...

Ah oui. Elle ne connaissait pas le thème de la semaine à venir, puisqu'elle avait manqué le dernier cours. Elle soupira et tendit son bras pour fouiller dans sac, d'où elle sortit finalement son téléphone, décoré d'une coque en plastique. Blanc, rose, vert anis. Des formes, des ronds. Quelque chose de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus girly, si on omettait l'autocollant de Rolling stones qui y était collé. Une idée de Sam, ça aussi. Pour que cette coque soit à son image, avec une énorme bouche. Elle avait bien protesté, pour la forme, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais elle avait fini par céder à sa requête. En fait, elle trouvait ça plutôt joli, même si elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre sur le moment. De toute façon, c'était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, quand il la regardait avec son air de petit garçon triste.

From : Quinn

To : Rachel

_Alors, cette semaine, on aura le droit à quoi de la part de Mr. Schue ?_

From : Rachel

To : Quinn

_Aucune idée ! Il nous a dit qu'il avait déjà une petite idée en tête mais qu'il y réfléchirait plus sérieusement ce week end. A mon avis c'était surtout une excuse et il n'avait encore rien prévu. Il doit déjà réfléchir à une façon de donner mes solos à n'importe qui d'autre._

La blonde roula légèrement des yeux en souriant. C'était bien du Rachel ça. Toujours à penser à ses solos, toujours à s'imaginer en victime. Elle avait toujours été égocentrique, mais elle le reconnaissait elle même... le plupart du temps.

From : Quinn

To : Rachel

_J'en suis sûre. ;)_

Cette réponse n'était pas dénué d'ironie, que la brune percevrait sans aucun doute. Cela dit, le message qui lui parvint ensuite la surprit quelque peu. Elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais après tout, avec Rachel, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout.

From : Rachel

To : Quinn

_Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Tu viens bien samedi ? Il y aura de la Tequila sunrise! ;)_

Les pouces de la blonde s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait laissé le temps de répondre, mais elle ne le lui ferait pas remarquer. Un sourire fugace lui échappa en lisant ses derniers mots. On avait beau dire, la brune commençait à la connaître. Son sourire disparut cependant plutôt rapidement en se rappelant que sa mère lui avait confirmé qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir samedi. Sa mère devait aller voir sa grand-mère pour une histoire administrative.

Quinn n'y avait pas vraiment porté d'importance.

From : Quinn

To : Rachel

_Me prendre par les sentiments est inutile cette fois. Je n'ai pas de voiture ce week end, je suis coincée chez moi... :/_

La blonde reposa son téléphone, mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à émettre le son typique l'informant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle le reprit, s'apprêtant à lire la brunette quand elle découvrit le nom de Puck sur son téléphone.

From : Puck

To : Quinn

_Hey Rachel viens de me demander si je pouvais t'emmener samedi. C'est une vieille blague, tu lui a filé une excuse pourrave parce que tu veux pas te pointer à sa soirée ou c'est sérieux ?_

La blonde arqua un sourcil. Puck était un mystère pour elle. Il pouvait se montrer adorable, insupportable, et totalement indifférent dans la même journée. Elle hésita à répondre. En fait, il lui avait tapé sur les nerf cette semaine. Il c'était comporté comme un abruti, à se vanter d'avoir encore trouvé son bonheur dans les cougars qu'il fréquentait grâce à son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer imbuvable quand il le voulait, mais visiblement, il avait envie d'être sympathique aujourd'hui, alors ce n'était pas à elle de faire preuve de méchanceté. Après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait directement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était un idiot.

From : Quinn

To : Puck

_C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas la voiture ce week-end._

From : Puck

To : Quinn

_Je passe te prendre à 20h alors. _

From : Quinn

To : Puck

_Ce n'était pas sensé commencer à 19h ?_

From : Puck

To : Quinn

_Manquerait plus que j'arrive à l'heure quelque part..._

Un sourire échappa à la blonde. C'était probablement ce côté bad boy qui l'avait fait craqué pour ce grand dadet. Il savait se montrer attachant, même si actuellement, elle ne se voyait absolument pas retomber amoureuse de lui... ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. En réalité, elle pas sûre d'avoir même aimé Puck, peu être d'une façon assez singulière, après tout, il resterait toujours le père de sa fille. Le nom de Beth lui revint en tête et cela fana immédiatement son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, c'était plus facile. Elle ne doutait pas que Shelby fasse du bon travaille avec elle, mais c'était douloureux de repenser à cette petite partie d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir à ses côtés. Mais c'était un choix qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle devait assumer.

From : Quinn

To : Puck

_Entendu, Monsieur le Rebelle._

From : Puck

To : Quinn

_Ca roule Queen._

La blonde déposa son téléphone et se mit sur le dos. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça, ce genre de jeu de mot typique de Noah Puckerman. En réalité il n'était pas le seul à le lui avoir dit, Sam le faisait de temps en temps, mais lorsque Puck le faisait, la blonde sentait la taquinerie mêlé à la drague à des kilomètres. Enfin, c'était Puck, elle ne le changerait jamais, et elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et y exerça une pression en fermant les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait vraiment de dormir mais elle avait dit à Sam qu'ils pourraient discuter ce soir, il voulait savoir comment c'était de reprendre les Cheerleaders. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté, quelques textos ou un coup de fil du blond lui faisait toujours plaisir, mais c'était sans compter sur son corps, qui n'était pas encore habitué à reprendre le rythme du cheerleading. Elle pensa un instant à lui envoyer un message, mais se ravisa. Il lui enverrait un message, s'il ne le faisait pas, alors c'était qu'il avait oublié, et de cette façon, elle pourrait se reposer. Elle laissa son téléphone sur son lit tandis qu'elle se levait pour jeter ses vêtements sur sa chaise de bureau avant d'enfiler un T-hirt un peu trop grand et un shorty, ce qui constituait son pyjama préféré. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit. Exténuée. Elle ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil largement mérité, et malgré la proximités, elle n'entendit nullement la moindre sonnerie de son cellulaire, trop absorbée par Morphée qui la délivrait par la nuit de repos dont elle avait rêvé.

* * *

**Les textos c'est cool.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Et pourquoi pas ?

**_J'avais posté le mauvais chapitre. _**  
**_'solée._**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Et Pourquoi pas ?

Le bruit de portière claqua et Puck en sortit avec nonchalance. Quinn en fit de même, avec tout de même plus de délicatesse. Elle ne comptait pas sur le fait de le voir galamment lui tenir sa propre portière, fallait pas déconner non plus. La blonde lança un regard vers la demeure de son amie. Tout était comme la dernière, du moins lui semblait-il. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la blonde put le confirmer, même le sous-sol n'avait pas changé... Enfin à l'exception des boissons installées sur le bar.

« Et bien merci Puck. » dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers les autres en descendant les escaliers, quand celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre à sa façon. Noah Puckerman avait toujours affectionné la taquinerie et le non-conventionnel. Il était unique, et il tenait à ce que tout le monde le sache.

« Quand tu veux ma poule, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir des mecs me dévisager en se demandant comment je peux me faire une fille comme toi. »

Il se reçut une tape sur l'épaule qui le fit rire. C'était prévisible, mais c'était un peu leur mode de fonctionnement.

« Tu ne te fais rien du tout, je te rappelle. » corrigea t-elle avec son petit ton inquisiteur.

« Ouais, mais eux, ils le savent pas. » contra t-il immédiatement, une pointe de provocation ne quittant jamais sa voix.

Cela arracha un sourire à la blonde malgré elle. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature par moment. Pourtant, il pouvait aussi se montrer responsable, elle l'avait bien vu avec sa grossesse, Beth. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas « qu'un pauvre looser », mais elle s'était déjà excusé, des années plus tôt, pour le lui avoir dit.

« Ah vous voilà ! J'ai cru que vous nous aviez oublié ! » s'exclama Rachel, qui se leva en leur faisant de grand signe pour les inviter à les rejoindre.  
« J'te préviens, si tu me proposes du vin blanc, j'me tire. » l'avertit le brun, avant même de les saluer, ce qui provoqua un rire qui parcourut ses camarades.  
« Très bien ! Le bar est par là espèce d'ivrogne ! » déclara t-elle théâtralement en souriant.

Quinn s'installa sur le canapé, alors accompagnée de Blaine, Kurt et Sam. Apparemment les deux tourtereaux discutaient de la meilleures couvertures de Vogue de cette année tandis que Sam les écoutait vaguement, assis, ses genoux soutenant ses coudes. Sa joue appuyée sur sa paume. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, alors que son verre descendait plus ou moins vite. La blonde n'aurait su le dire, venant d'arriver. Elle entreprit de prendre une pause identique à la sienne avant de pencher son visage vers lui pour le sortir de ses rêveries, alors qu'il semblait un peu contrarié.

« T'as pas répondu à mes messages. » dit-il alors, sans préciser qu'il s'était inquiété, bien qu'en réalité, voir son expression suffisait à en être convaincu.

« Oui, désolée, je suis tombée comme une souche en rentrant vendredi soir. J'étais vraiment crevée. Je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie de mon téléphone. » réopndit-elle simplement, son habituel petit sourire mi-amusé pendu à ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvre rosé.

« T'es pas obligée de mentir. » déclara le blond en détournant son regard, plaçant à présent son menton sur son poing fermé pour l'y appuyer, regardant devant lui.

« Excuse moi ? » s'étonna la Cheerleader en se redressant légèrement.

« Tu peux le dire, que t'avais autre chose en tête. T'aurais pu me répondre aujourd'hui, mais tu l'as pas fait. Enfin laisse tomber. Y a pas mort d'homme. »

Quinn le regarda attentivement, il semblait contrarié mais aussi un peu blessé, pourtant il n'était pas sensé être le genre à s'emporter lorsqu'il buvait, mais après tout, tout dépendait toujours de la situation. Elle ne répondit rien.

« Alors t'es venue avec Puck hein...? » dit-il mine de rien. En regardant à côté de lui vaguement, comme si c'était la chose la plus anodine au monde et qu'il s'en moquait bien.

« Oui. » dit-elle en haussant un peu les épaules, ne voyant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Le jeune homme semblait étrange, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait y faire.

« Vous avez au moins une heure de retard. » continua t-il, se montrant plus insistant, forcé par la blonde qui semblait s'obstiner à ignorer ses allusions.

« Je sais. Ca va, Rachel va s'en remettre.» dit-elle nonchalamment en secouant l'air de sa main, indiquant que ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une grande fille ? » mina t-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » se lassa alors le blond.

« Et pourquoi pas Sam ? »

Il l'agaçait. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais il semblait lui dire tout cela comme un reproche. Ses insinuations étaient de plus en plus énervante. Et c'était stupide, ils n'avaient aucunes raisons d'avoir cette conversation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sans arrêt sur le dos, il se comportait comme un grand frère protecteur ? Elle aurait bien trouvé ça adorable mais elle était trop occupée à s'en irriter. Il se comportait emporté par la jalousie ? Elle aurait bien pris peur si elle n'avait pas été trop occupée à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

« Parce que Puckerman et toi, ça craint. » lâcha t-il soudainement, s'attirant un regard d'abord étonné, puis outré de la blonde. Elle laissa s'échapper un souffle, un sourire à ses lèvres, non pas parce qu'elle était amusée mais ahurie. Lui il serrait la mâchoire, essayant de cacher au mieux qu'il était rongé par autant de jalousie que de colère. Quinn ne voyait rien, parce qu'elle ne voyait jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait décidé de voir. Et le blond le savait parfaitement.  
Elle déposa sa main contre sa tempe en tentant de contenir ce qui lui venait en tête en guise de réponse, elle le regarda de nouveau et se leva en levant légèrement les mains devant elle pour indiquer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas là dedans.  
« Ce soir Sam, c'est toi, qui craint. » conclut-elle en s'éloignant pour aller s'asseoir à table à côté de Puck. Ce n'était pas volontaire, quoi que peut être un peu, pour affirmer qu'elle n'avait d'ordres ou de jugements à recevoir de quiconque, mais c'était surtout la seule place libre, puisque Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes et Puck en faisait déjà le tour.  
Sam la regarda partir en serrant davantage la mâchoire avant de la relâcher en laissant retomber sa tête, dissimulant son visage derrière sa mèche blonde quelques secondes. Il fut rapidement rejoins par Tina Mike et Artie qui riaient de bon cœur en se motivant l'un et l'autre à aller sur la scène des Berry.

« Je suis danseur, pas chanteur ! » protestait Mike.

« C'est tout comme maintenant ! » lui assura Artie avant que leur regard ne tombe tous trois sur Sam. Ils échangèrent un regard.  
« Je crois que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas entendu Sam chanter non ? » commença l'asiatique avant d'être rejoint par sa petite amie.  
« Une éternité. » insista t-elle vite aidée par Artie, tous trois le regardant avec de grands sourires emplis de malice.

« Il faut y remédier immédiatement, et tu ne peux rien refuser à un mec en fauteuil ! »

Sam les regarda, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chanter, là, tout de suite. Alors que sa présupposée meilleure amie agissait avec lui comme s'il était un inconnu. C'était ça, qui l'agaçait tant. Du moins réussit-il à s'en convaincre. Apparemment, le plan des trois compères n'avait pas échappé aux personnes présentes à la table, puisque Santana s'empressa de s'en mêler en se tournant vers eux.

« Aller bouche de Mérou, montre nous que tu sais encore faire usage des deux traversins qui te servent de lèvres ! »

« Les traversins sont rapides ? » demanda Brittany avant d'être corrigée par un Kurt exaspéré.  
« Non mais pitié... »  
« Hey, coucher le roquet. » s'empressa d'ajouter Santana en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

Sam se résigna à se lever, sous le regard d'une Quinn qui feigna de ne pas y apporter grand intérêt. Le blond se posta sur la scène et appuya sur le bouton play du karaoké de la jeune juive, laissant ainsi monter les premières notes de « Don't Speak », ce qui lui arracha un sourire, amusé par l'ironie de la situation tandis qu'il lançait un regard vers Quinn. Cette dernière humidifia ses lèvres et feignit l'indifférence en prenant la taille de sa Tequila entre ses lèvres afin d'en aspirer une gorgée.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
__**That I'm losing my best friend **_

Le blond insista largement sur la dernière phrase, et il en fit de même chaque fois, regardant Quinn en essayant de guetter une réaction, qui finit par se faire entendre lorsqu'elle tira sa chaise pour se lever au troisième passage de la dite phrase, prétendant ayant besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Le blond concéda à finir sa chanson, ignorant son départ comme il pouvait. N'était-ce pas à lui d'être agacé d'être ainsi laissé de côté ?

* * *

**_Merci pour la lecture ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir.  
_**


End file.
